


Picture of you

by 7years



Series: The multifaceted beauty of Baek Juho [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Jaeyoon has a picture of Juho in his mind (and in his camera)
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: The multifaceted beauty of Baek Juho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	Picture of you

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt 3](https://twitter.com/sf9prompts/status/1324683559114694656): Photograph

Jaeyoon doesn't know what draws him towards the stranger.

Maybe it’s the fact that he's obviously Asian or even Korean, and Jaeyoon thought he knows everyone in the small community of Koreans living in this town.

Maybe it's the guy's face; sharp jawline and large pointy nose contrasting with a soft smile and gentle eyes. Jaeyoon finds it… pretty charming.

Or maybe it’s the childlike awe in the way he looks at the fountain’s statuary, all bright-eyed and smiley (Jaeyoon always thought the large sculptures of western mythical creatures look pretty gaudy but perhaps he’s been looking at them wrong).

With his torso leaning over the lip of the fountain the guy stretches his long arm to run his fingers under the water spouting from a horse-like creature’s mouth. Jaeyoon almost tells him from across the fountain that the water’s probably not the cleanest – which would undoubtedly wipe that cheery expression from his face – but instead he brings his camera up to his eyes.

Immediately after the shutter goes off the stranger lifts his head and looks straight into Jaeyoon’s lens, and for a quick moment Jaeyoon feels heat flooding his face as he watches his subject’s expression changes through the viewfinder. He lowers his camera slowly, meeting the guy’s eyes with an apologetic smile on his face. Oh god he’s going to have to convince someone he just met that he’s not a creep who takes strangers’ photographs in secret.

But when the guy smiles back Jaeyoon thinks (hopes) he might not be in that much trouble after all, because in place of suspicion, Jaeyoon can only see amusement and curiosity on his face.

“Hi,” the stranger says in English, his one-word greeting sounding almost like a question. Jaeyoon has to forcefully dismiss the unhelpful thought that the guy has a cute smile and tries to gather his composure.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> “And _that_ , kids, is how I met your father.” – Jaeyoon in another universe that's not mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
